


July 4th 2016 / 2017

by fannishliss



Series: Bucky and Steve: Relaxation Figures [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action Figures, Birthday, Fourth of July, M/M, Picnics, porch swing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 13:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7389805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>T'Challa throws an American picnic for Steve's birthday.  </p><p>One year from now, Steve and Bucky celebrate on their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	July 4th 2016 / 2017

  
July 4th 2016: T'Challa fixes an amazing American spread for Steve and Bucky and Wanda. So much food!  Such Cap-themed rustic furniture!  Natasha sneakily drops in to wish Steve a Happy Birthday, and T'Challa graciously pretends he doesn't notice her there.

 

 

  
July 4th, 2017: 

Happy Birthday, Stevie!  
Thanks, Buck. This is the best root beer float I've had in ages.  
I musta tried every root beer in Brooklyn before I found the right stuff.  
You did a great job, Bucky, it's delicious!  Sure you don't want some of it?  
Nah, Thor brought me some Asgardian aquavit, so this Mai Tai really has a kick!


End file.
